Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 8
Hm-7-color-cover-664x1024.jpg * Publication Date: April 2013 * Previous Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 7 * Next Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 9 Appearances * Heroes: Clinton Barton (Earth 199916) Barbara Morse (Earth 199916) Natasha Romanov (Earth 199916) Jorge Latham (Earth 199916) first appearance * Villains: Barney Barton (Earth 199916) Swordsman (Earth 199916) William Cross (Earth 199916) CTE * Locations: Russia, CTE building SHIELD Helicarrier * Items: SHIELD Tech Sky-Cycle CTE Tech Synopsis The battle on the Helicarrier is over. Trickshot (who revealed himself to be Hawkeye's younger brother, Barney) has escaped, but some Cross Technological Enterprises (CTE) mercenaries still remain. They break into the room where Hawkeye was receiving medical care after being injured by Barney, and were planning to kill him, which were part of Barney's orders to them. Hawkeye picks up a scalpel in each hand and throws it at two of their heads, killing them, but there's still more. Suddenly they start dying, and it turns out they are being killed by a sniper rifle held by Jimmy Wu miles away, still near the coast of New York, but still a perfect shot. The battle is now over. The man who saved Hawkeye with the hovercraft platform when he was pushed off of the Helicarrier was Dr. Jorge Latham, a SHIELD scientist who also developed the holographic crosshairs technology used by Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Barney Barton. And the hovercraft platform was the prototype Sky-Cycle technology. Mockingbird and Black Widow refuse to speak to Hawkeye because he was cheating on both of them, and they are now in a lesbian relationship. Hawkeye refuses medical treatment and says he is going after Barney in Russia. Nick Fury allows him to go, because of William Cross's threat of nuclear weapons. Fury tells Hawkeye that he can take two other agents, but he already knows who he'll pick. Hawkeye and a reluctant Mockingbird and Black Widow leave for Russia in a helicopter. When they arrive, it is nighttime, and they sneak into the CTE building. They kill the guards, but the Swordsman, Hawkeye's former friend and mentor, is alerted to their presence and sends mercenaries to kill them. Only Hawkeye and Mockingbird kill the Russian mercenaries, and Black Widow held back for some reason. Black Widow says she's going to search for the nuclear warheads. Mockingbird goes the opposite direction to search for the warheads. William Cross tells Swordsman to kill Hawkeye. Barney wants to kill his brother himself, but Swordsman uses his strength to literally toss him aside, and goes after Hawkeye. Hawkeye says that he won't let him win again, but Swordsman says that he's already lost. They fight, and Swordsman's strength prevails, so Hawkeye decides to rely on stealth. He hides in the shadows as Swordsman searches for him, occasionally shooting an arrow, which Swordsman would usually cut in half with his signature sword. Eventually, Hawkeye folds his bow around his arm and grabs an arrow and charges at Swordsman. Swordsman uses his sword skills to engage Hawkeye in close combat, until Hawkeye stabs him with the arrow, and then cuts his head off with his own sword, just as Swordsman had done to the Carnival owner years ago. Then, Hawkeye gets a message from Mockingbird on their communication devices: She's found the nuclear warheads. Category:Hawkeye MAX Category:Comics Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanov (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Jorge Latham (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barney Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Jacques Duquesne (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:William Cross (Earth-199916)/Appearances